This invention relates generally to radio frequency identification, and more specifically, to a mobile radio frequency identification reader.
Certain industries are looking to their providers for capabilities in increased supply chain and inventory management, to provide total asset visibility. Radio frequency identification (RFID) is one emerging technology that can be utilized to provide at least a part of these capabilities. However, at least some known RFID readers are limited to a stationary location, sometimes referred to as a fixed location portal, or to a handheld configuration that reads RFID tags with a limited range, for example, two to six feet.
One of the key problems in determining total assets visibility is the time and process involved in locating, tracking, and documenting assets. In addition to the above, determination and maintenance of asset availability, serviceability of assets, a state of repair of the assets, and a return-to-service status for such assets have traditionally been difficult. Referring now to RFID, the utilization of substantially fixed location RFID devices (e.g., readers) typically requires transportation of at least some of the assets to and through a stationary, portal type RFID system. Such a process obligates resources and manpower. However, utilization of handheld RFID devices (e.g., readers) means that the assets must be within two to six feet of the handheld device, which is not always feasible. For example, such a handheld RFID device must be maneuvered side-to-side and up-and-down to scan a large area. Such maneuvering results in less-than-optimal scan results and limited reliability in the mass interrogation of assets.
As inferred above, disadvantages associated with current handheld RFID devices are reduced power output, range, and accuracy of data collection. For example, due to limited antenna read range and battery power, the handheld devices are limited to reading tagged items that are within, for example, two to six feet from the reader. Disadvantages associated with commercially available stationary or portal type RFID readers is limited flexibility; as all assets to be scanned must be transported to the fixed RFID reader location or portal.